Tracing lines
by JoeSofie
Summary: He shadowed her everywhere, watched her please herself. Now he find himself in a peculiar situation when Ava Shepard gets stuck by her armors doing. Removing one piece of armor at a time can be both tempting and highly challenging, especially when parts of you are bursting at the seams..


Stuck. For all that love she carried for her armor, she now found herself in a peculiar situation, lodged stuck in the narrow passage as her team tried to dig her out. Or so she assumed, at least. They had a faint idea of where she had disappeared to, falling down between the stone slabs before the roof collapsed over her, but for all she knew, they had no way of pinpointing her exact location. Her only companion at the time, who had jumped after her on pure instinct, found himself in a even more peculiar situation as he caught her gaze and wouldn't let go.

"How do you suggest I get you out?"

Commander Ava Shepard. Always by the books, the rules. Though she knew how to always make them work to her advantage, or how to change them just enough to work for her and her team, those infuriating moments of required patience and need-be level headed focus had her boiling over in her solitude, skimming through the mission briefings. She had been known to let her temper take over from time to time when interacting with her crew on the Normandy but it had become more of a easily brushed of joke than anything anyone of them took seriously. They all had a fundamental understanding of the tremendous pressure placed on her shoulders and felt it almost a much needed part of their jobs to let her release some of that pent up frustration. Even Jack buckled under Avas mood swings, wisely keeping her mouth shut.

Thane, being among the newest recruits, had quickly caught on to the crews general beliefs in this matter but found it a very unnecessary path to take to handle emotions. He had at occasion suggested meditation and had even managed to convince her to a lesson. Not short from what he had suspected, it had ended in a fit of rage where she had told him off for convincing her to such waste of precious time. When he had tried to calmly talk her down, telling her she couldn't possibly walk away after half a lesson, she had just shot him a brief "watch me!" before leaving.

The invitation to do so had him unwillingly curious. Restricted to the confined space that was the Normandy, he had need to challenge himself to keep his skills sharp. The rotation of crew members Shepard kept on the missions were far from enough to keep him distracted from her underlying provocation in her rage filled remark.

He had time and time again tried to meditate serenity over his growing dark spirit of enquiry but it hadn't taken him long to give in to them. He let them guide him through the Normandy, tailing her every move. He took notice to her change in mood and how different aspects affected her. He watched her eat, read, talk to the crew and mend the equipment. Not before long, he let his darkness take a stronger hold as he watched her sleep and shower as well as getting dressed and undressed.

He had seen the bare human body before. It had never moved him much before but the strand of forbidden play he was acting out had him see her in a much different light. The curves of her hips, the intriguing bumps forming on her desert colored skin when it was cold and the muscles moving just beneath it. Even the visible pulse on her neck and the scent she gave off floored him momentary on missions, having to stop briefly to refocus.

She kept everyone on the Normandy at an arms length. Though she very obviously cared for all of them, none were ever invited to her quarters nor did she let any of the males close to her, no matter how much they clearly tried. Some of them had joked off their denied advances as her most likely not being into men at all, jokes quickly taken back when others showed their lack of patience towards such commentary, some claiming to have seen her with men before.

Thane never partook in those conversations, feeling increasingly curious about his Commanders true nature. His perfect memory traced every line of her body underneath the armor she so proudly wore and even found himself letting the fingertips of his imagination play along mentioned lines at times when he let his mind slip. He caught himself doing so more often, disastrously failing at stopping his mind to fall deeper into dark, growing desires.

One evening, after a sudden fit of rage in the mass, Ava had stormed off in a haste and locked herself in her quarters.

"Well.." Tali began. "That counts as me doing my share of the work, right?"

Some of the crew members joined in her chuckles as the conversation soon began excusing her outrage, commenting on the latest mission.

"Really guys? That gal just needs to get fucked. Like, proper" Jack commented and Tali had a hard time to keep herself from bursting out laughing.

"Keelah! I think it, you say it! Just don't quote me on it, I don't think she'd let me survive that.."

As the crew kept on shifting between facts of recent events and bold suggestions for solutions to Shepards current mood, Thane couldn't help but to let his mind wander. He soon excused himself, upon which Jack continued her commentary.

"Yes, Krios! Do us all the favor and take that fuck bullet!"

As the crew giggled behind him, he turned around, hands behind his back.

"I admit it complexes me that the Commanders current mood amuses you, however pleased I am to see you all share a moment of laughter. Nevertheless, I do not believe it is my place to take any bullet unless asked to. Excuse me, I need to meditate"

Jack smirked at him as he left. He doubted his opinion would weigh especially heavy. He knew very well it was the crews way to lighten the mood but it still had him feeling strange, sitting around laughing like that. He made his way to life support and began meditating. Time and time again, he had to push away thoughts of his hands on Shepards smooth skin until the point of no return. He let his darkness take hold and activated his cloak, sneaking up to Avas quarters through the ventilation systems.

He caught her just as she came out of the shower in nothing but a towel on her head. He felt his slow building arousal and had to concentrate not to make a sound. He watched her as she made her way to bed, lying down and stretched. She sighed and massaged her neck. She let her hand wander slowly from her shoulder, making her way down to her breasts. She tenderly flicked her nipple and sighed again. The sight had Thanes stomach turn upside down and he had to reposition himself slightly to get a better view. His eyes grew larger, watching her as she moved her other hand find her core. He felt himself breathing heavier, his heart racing at the sight. How he wished he could join her, taste her, claim her. Pin her down and not let her move until he was done.

She teased herself, moaning loudly, breathing heavily as she rolled her nipple between her fingers. She slowly began to rhythmically massage herself and Thane could feel his member press hard up against his leather pants. He let his hand brush up against himself, tempted by the idea to join her in rhythmic movements. She pulled up her feet, lifting her hips off of the bed and let her rhythm increase in speed. Thane couldn't hinder himself any longer as he unbuckled his pants and sprung free, beginning to massage his member in the same rhythm Ava touched herself. He felt himself quickly reaching climax and as she pushed her head back into the pillows, giving out a scream of pleasure, grabbing her breast in a steady grip, he allowed himself to peak as well. She kept on moaning, nursing her climax, and he fought his need to breath loudly watching her do so.

That was the first time he had allowed himself that pleasure but not the last. He quickly caught on to the patterns of her mood and knew exactly when she was in desperate need of some relaxation. It had him realising why "meditation was a waste of time" to her. She needed release of the body, not the mind.

Now he found himself in a very strange situation as he watched Ava try to wiggle free from the confinement of the armor lodged between stone slabs. The roof had collapsed over them in such a way that he found himself in a rather large compartment, being able to stand up. Ava, on the other hand, was stuck in a lying down position in a much smaller tunnel like compartment of the small space they now occupied.

He tried to radio the team but got no respons. He got down on his knees and looked inside the tunnel like room Shepard was in. Her legs and hips were partially outside of the tunnel and the position had his mind wander into places it shouldn't. He caught her eyes and had a hard time looking away, letting his gaze linger. He soon gathered himself enough to talk through his rising desires.

"How do you suggest I get you out?"

Ava scoffed, displaying her increasing frustration.

"I'm stuck, Thane!" she growled. "Try and pull me or something!"

He reached in slightly and tried to grab hold of her hips and pulled as she tried to move. Without much success, he tried to take hold of her one free hand and pulled slightly. Nothing. She started cursing.

"I.. I think its my shoulder pads. They're lodged pretty good. But I can't get them off.."

He looked inside. It was enough space for him to crawl inside ontop to her but he quickly realised the problem; The pads would not come off before most of her other armor pieces came off first. He shifted restlessly where he stood, trying hard to keep a straight face at the idea of undressing her while having to lay ontop her to do so before he got down on his knees again.

"Commander. I believe I can get the pads off but I trust you see the same issue I see.."

A short pause. He could almost hear the tension growing, her anger building and his increased desire as a result.

"Yea.. The rest needs to come off too. Just do it! I'm having difficulty breathing in this heavy thing as it is right now"

A quick nod and he got down, removing her boots to be able to slide off the shin guards. The cotton fabric underneath fit loosely around her calves and he couldn't help himself from letting his fingers linger a little too long on them, making his way up to her knee protections. He carefully unbuckled them and slid them off. She muffled a sudden gasp as he let his fingertips brush alongside her leg, advancing upwards. She swollowed her lips and closed her eyes, giving Thane a difficult time to fight of the building desire in his loins. He made quick work of the rest of her leg protections before helping her remove the glove from the one hand he could reach. The other she had stuck above her head. Hand freed, she moved her fingers slightly to try and get some warmth back into it. He quickly caught on and took them in his, bending down to warm it with his breath. She parted her lips, watching him do so. He could hear her heartrate increase. He smiled to himself. He was getting increasingly aware of the situation he found himself in and admitted liking it. Ava was pinned down and he got to slowly undo her gear, freeing her. But only if he wanted to.

Once her hand was warm, she thanked him and he got back to his task. He couldn't get the rest of the arm protections off, stuck between the walls and her torso armor so he proceeded by trying to figure out how to remove this particular part of the armor without it being too obvious how much he was enjoying himself.

"It, uh.. unbuckles on the sides.. you have to.. start with the belt and the chest piece.." she offered.

He smiled and tried his best not to seem affected by the situation. He reached in and removed the belt, revealing the clasps on the hips, noting how it also clasped under the chest piece. He had to crawl in over her to get it open. He paused for a moment to remove his jacket. He told himself it would aid him in moving easier in the tight space and tried to avoid her gaze as he crawled in. She stared at him as he removed her helmet and she inhaled deeply. He gave her a quick smile and examined the possibility to remove the pads in one go without success. He turned his focus to her chest armor again, trying to find the clasps. They were hidden away around the edges of the armor piece but his nimble finger could quickly find them. But they had time, he didn't have to hurry. He felt her chest moving under his fingers and he slowed down the pace, pretending he couldn't find the clasps. Her breathing got heavier by the minute and he faked the need to reposition himself for a better grip, placing his leg between her thighs, fully aware of how he slowly and carefully parted her legs while doing so. She didn't protest, willingly moving her legs to give him more room. He suddenly felt in complete control. How easily he could let his mind slip, reminding himself of the moments he spent in the ventilation systems above her, watching her please herself. She bit her lower lip and he found himself searching for the same desire in her eyes and he felt at that moment. She averted his eyes.

"You're enjoying this" she commented.

"I believe you would too, were our roles changed"

He smiled, looking her straight in the eyes. She looked away first and it had him breathing heavier, feeling his dominance over this strong creature stuck beneath him.

"Admit you like it too" he continued, challenging her.

She didn't respond. He could see the slight pink shade across her face and he smiled maliciously with his teeth. He slowly removed the remaining clasps, letting his fingers carelessly brush up against the side of her chest before removing the piece. He was rewarded by her sudden inhale at the sensation. He crawled back out, leaving the piece on the floor behind him. Crawling back in, he made a point in letting his hand run along her leg and side. He watched her. Her eyes were close, lips slightly parted. He unclasped the last part of her stomach and pelvis armor. Crawling back out, he tried to get the armor piece off slowly, enjoying the strangeness of his position, while she lifted her hips to help along. The cotton pants caught on slightly and slid down, revealing the lower parts of her stomach. Thane muffled a growl at the sight, clearing his throat to try and gain focus again. He thought he saw her smirk in the corner of his eye.

He found himself in need for a moment to refocus. The sight of her in that thin cotton outfit, partially showing her skin, had him at a loss. He could feel his member twitch slightly and fought the demanding erection. He turned around and quickly corrected himself, feeling the unavoidable erection growing harder, cursing the fact that he knew that once fully erect, the tip would spill over the rim of his pants.

"Thane! The damn chain mail. I still can't breath properly, get it off!"

He took a deep breath and tried to refocus. With the chest armor gone, he made short work of the arm pieces and pad on the one arm she held alongside her body. She started squirming under him but she still couldn't move, the hand she held above her head caught on something. He demonstratively placed his strong hand on her chest, gripping the arm she held above her head with his other hand. It effectivly had her stop squirming as he pinned her down in place.

"Be still, Siha. You won't get loose by mere force, trust me.."

He felt the underlying demand in his remark. He knew she heard it too as she held her gaze steady, not confirming nor denying his request. She just remained still. He had to crawl a little further in to be able to reach, placing one of his knees between her thighs again, all while keeping her gaze. He kept some distance so she would not notice his erection. She didn't take her eyes off of him. He found himself having difficulty to properly focus as his member pressed more forcefully up against his leather pants. He leaned down, placing one hand above her shoulder, next to her head, to support himself and let the other slide around her as he tried to unclasp the back armor piece to be able to open up the chain mail. Embracing her like that, she parted her lip slightly and started breathing heavier, warm puffs of air running along his frills on his neck, pushing him to the edge. He closed his eyes and tensed his jaw, fighting the urge. She turned her head slightly, brushing up against his neck, as she tried to look down at what he was doing, shifting her body slightly.

"Keep breathing like that, Siha, and I might find myself misunderstanding what you actually need me here for"

She scoffed slightly, turning her head back again. He could see her bite her lips, making him smile. He found the small clasps and opened them one by one, her having to move slightly with each clasp to grant easier access. As the piece slowly started to come undone, he could unbuckle the chain mail along the sides and shoulders, slowly opening it up over her chest. The back piece still in place, blocking access to the remaining buckles on the chain mail, he slowly made his way down her lower back, forcing her to lift her hips with each clasp to be able to reach. He tried to move his hips out of the way to hide his desire. But as she slowly lifted her leg, brushing along the inside of his leg, and carefully brushed up against his hard member, he knew his dark desires weren't a secret anymore. She gave out a muffled moan into his shoulder. He had to close his eyes and force himself to refocus once again before continuing opening the clasps, trying his best to ignore the fact that she had just felt him. He was basically bursting out of his pants, feeling the tip of his member peaking out slightly.

Removing the last buckles on the chain mail, he undid it, leaving her chest in nothing but her thin cotton shirt. He threw the chain mail out of the tunnel and allowed himself to watch her breath for a moment, chest raising and lowering. It struck him how she clearly did not wear anything under her shirt and his mind quickly asked questions about how much she actually wore under her pants. Repositioning his legs, trying hard to ignore the pain his leather pants left him in, he placed his knees on each side of her hips, reaching in further to try and get her hand unstuck. She moved her head to the side as his chest hoovered above her. His mind played with the the fact that she must be seeing the tip of his member, the seams on his pants bursting. He was almost praying the light was dim enough to keep it hidden.

As he tried his best to figure out how to undo the arm protection without removing the glove first, a sudden jolt running through his body had all his senses on full alert. He looked down at Ava who stared right back at him, her fingertips brushing up against his large stiffness. Her actions had him at a loss, a moan unwillingly escaping his lips as she let her palm grace the length of him, tickling his sensitive tip. He closed his eyes and let his desire take a stronger hold, letting his free hand find hers and helped her guide her careful stroking along his length. Her movement slowly became more demanding as she tried to find the clasps to release him from his confinement. He stopped her, crawling down to face her. She was breathing heavily, eyes burning with heat. She lifted her hand and placed it behind his neck, pulling him in for a demanding kiss, biting his lip as she did so.

"Not exactly how I planned it, but now that you're not sitting in up in the ventilation systems, watching me please myself, I wonder how you plan on acting this particular scenario out"

She smirked at him as she lifted her head, licking his lips. He scoffed.

"You knew"

"Of course I knew! I know everything. I just thought you'd do something about it much sooner"

She tried to undo the buckles on his vest with her one hand. He felt the darkness grow stronger, his desire burning at her comment. She tried to lift her head again but he wouldn't allow her. He placed his hand over her mouth and leaned in, whispering.

"If you make a sound, I will punish you, do you understand?"

She quickly nodded. He removed his hand and kissed her deeply while fumbling open his leather vest, tossing it out and lifting her cotton shirt, loosing his breath at the sensation of her smooth skin. He let his nails dig into her hips as he crawled down, devouring her, making his ways up to her soft breasts. He felt her nails in his neck as her breath got more ragged. He soon found her nipple with his mouth, sucking and biting, forcing moan after moan out of her as she desperately grabbed for the hem of his pants. He grabbed her hand.

"I didn't say you were allowed to move"

His rumbling voice had her tremble beneath him, swallowing hard. He leaned down and bit her neck as he guided her hand to where his pants opened up, springing him free, and guided her hand to his stiffness. She inhaled deeply at the sensation as he helped tease himself with her hand. She groaned at his demanding movements as he suddenly broke the rhythmic dance and made his way down to her hips, kissing and biting it as he pulled her pants down, inch by inch. Her breathing was heavy, eyes closed. Her pants on the ground, he found her bare body revealed. To his utmost joy, she wasn't wearing anything underneath and it tickled him. He parted her legs and let his finger play along her core, as he had watched her do so many times. She whimpered as he crawled back on top of her, not letting go with his hand.

He let his joined fingers tease her entrance, having her move her hips to his movements, longing for more. She started pulling on his pants again. He stopped moving his fingers, looking at her with an arched brow. He leaned in close, whispering in her ear.

"I told you not to move"

He let his fingernail scrape along the ridge of her inner lips, leaving enough of a painful sensation for it to borderline pleasure, having her whimper under his punishment. He took her hand and led it to the tip of his member, allowing her fingers to run down his pants alongside his cock. He let her push his pants further down, revealing more and more of his shaft. She started breathing heavier by the second and finally free, he removed the rest of his pants in a swift motion. Letting her fingers find his entire length, kissing and biting her neck, he could see her jaw drop, hearing a groan deep down her throat as she whispered his name. He just smiled.

He placed himself between her legs, raising her legs so he could place his knees on each side of her hip, hunching over her in the confined space. It gave him a perfect standpoint to let his fingers pleasure her as he carefully let his member warm and tease her core. He could feel her body tremble at each little movement he made, breathing heavily with eyes closed. Her entire being pleaded for him to enter her, fill her up. He took her hand and guided it down to his member, letting her guide him while teasing her lips, moving his hips. He leaned down and sucked her nipples, caressing her breasts, driving her mad as moans turned into muffled, frustrated screams. Lifting his hips away from her slightly, allowed her to guide him to her entrance. She held her breath as he carefully throbbed up against her, letting his fingers tease her hard nub. Moments later, he reached around her thigh to get a steady grip below her butt, parting her slightly to gain easier access.

He let his tip slide inside her, being rewarded by her heavy sighs. He leaned down, placing one hand next to her head. She quickly grabbed hold of it, as if it was the only thing keeping her world from spinning. She raised her hips and he demandingly thrusted as deep inside her as he could before moving out again and thrusted back in. She screamed with each thrust, eyes closed. By the third advance, he buried himself to the hilt and stayed there for a moment, enjoying the warm sensation of her twitching muscles around his length. He leaned down to kiss her neck, feeling her pulse beneath his lips. He bit her slightly as he moved back out again only to bury himself once more, leaving her gasping for air. She let her free hand find her clit as his movements became more rhythmic, both panting for air. She touched herself as he sucked on her nipples. As he felt her slowly tensing up, he placed his hand on top hers, effectively stopping her movements and he slowly pulled out, placing his length between her legs. She whimpered, body pleading for more. Covered in her discharge, he slowly moved his pelvis up against her, massaging her. She swallowed her lips and tried to refocus, enjoying his movements, responding with her own. He moved outwards slightly, letting himself land at her entrance again. She opened her eyes, looking deep into his as she lifted her hips and let him enter her again. Wet as she was, he easily slid back inside all the way to the hilt. He started massaging her hard knob with his thumb and let their movement become rhythmic again.

She soon started tensing up harder around him, urging him to increase the rhythm and he followed her lead allowing her to shatter around him, muscles spasms massaging his length to his undoing. He gasped as he emptied himself inside her, twitching as he carefully nursed her climax. As their breathing calmed down, he leaned down to kiss her neck. The sudden sensation of her supposed stuck hand on the back of his head had him almost jump in surprise.

"Yea, it was just the glove that was stuck" she said, smirking. "However will you punish me, Sere Krios?"

Arched brow he gave out a laugh, kissing her lips once again. A sudden spark from Avas omnitool.

"Ava! Oh thank godness, we finally reached you. Hold on, we'll be there shortly!"

Mirandas voice broke the silence, having both Thane and Ava tense up in surprise.

"Oh, no hurry"

She smiled up at him.

"We'll continue this later, that's an order"

He leaned down close, letting his deep rumbling voice make her body tremble.

"I don't take orders from you. You take them from me"


End file.
